This invention relates generally to drapery track systems and more particularly provides, in combination, a drapery track and side wall mounting bracket therefor having cooperating snap-in latch means for rapidly engaging and disengaging the track from the bracket without requiring removing the bracket from its installation.
There are many types of drapery support tracks known in the art. Such tracks are generally installed at or near the ceiling of a room to support draperies or room divider panels suspended from the track, for aesthetic and/or utilitarian purposes.
The drapery track may include one or more channels in which carrier members are movable. The drapery panels are provided with pins, hooks, snaps or other suitable fasteners at spaced locations therealong for engagement with the carriers and for supporting the panels from the tracks. The drapery support track may be directly attached to a support surface, as by wall brackets.
Available wall brackets generally include a cantilever member having clamping means to which the support track is secured, generally by manipulation of fastening means. Such members are generally L-shaped and a separate clamp means. Not only must the bracket be fastened to the wall or ceiling, but the drapery support track must be fastened to the clamp part of the bracket assembly. This is time consuming and often dangerous since the installer usually is required to stand at the top of a ladder, hold the track support and manipulate tools, such as at least a screwdriver, to fasten the track to the bracket. Further, the invention provides a mounting bracket for a drapery track which includes a novel load support strut which greatly rigidified and strengthens the bracket while under the load of a drapery track with suspended drapery panels. If the bracket location must be changed, the track must be disengaged from the bracket thus encountering the same difficulties as during installation. Thus, there is a recognized need for a safer and more improved mounting bracket and track combination which will enable the track to be more easily and rapidly engaged and disengaged.